<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Marching Home by Lyspeer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28072575">Marching Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyspeer/pseuds/Lyspeer'>Lyspeer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(But a tad more. PG13ish., (instead of 'tv 7' its going to be more pg-13ish), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bullying from family members, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character deaths- "off screen", Ch1 contains transcripts from The Search, Ch1 contains transcripts from Zuko Alone, Disabled Lu-Ten, Dramatic kid Zuko, He tries guys he tries, He's still brash and the Zuko you love, I promise, I'll add relationship tags when Zuko meets the GAang, Iroh and Lu-Ten had a spirit world adventure, Iroh is trying to raise his children the best he can, Lu Ten (Avatar) Lives, Lu-Ten doesn't get his father's metaphors either, Lu-Ten has PTSD, Lu-Ten is mega spiritual, Lu-Ten joins Zuko in banishment, Lu-Ten tries to be the best big brother, Other, Ozai (Avatar) is an Asshole, Slightly more mature Zuko, Some relationships will be cannon., The GAang will be along, The GAang will swear., They make it soooo easy for him, Zhao is an ableist bully, Zuko (Avatar) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, with a bit more blood and swearing- but not enough it's R).</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:42:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28072575</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyspeer/pseuds/Lyspeer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p> Zuko will forever remember the day the letter arrived in the garden.<br/>Lu Ten dying at the front in Ba-Sing-Se came as a terrible shock.<br/>Then came the sudden death of his grandfather,  Fire Lord Azulon.<br/>Then the disappearance of his mother, Princess Ursa. <br/>Weeks later another letter arrived. <br/>“He’s alive…Lu Ten is alive…?” Zuko asked the servant, panting in front of him. <br/>OR<br/>Zuko faces his banishment with Lu-Ten by his side.  Both have a long journey before they reach the home they are destined to find. </p><p>Book 1</p><p>On Brief Hiatus! (Adjusting to job change- I will be writing in the meantime, but it will be 2-3 weeks before the next chapter is up. I hope to be able to give you chapters 4 and 5 when I return. :) Thanks for the understanding :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. It Comes in Three's</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Blessings come along alone; troubles often come together: </p><p>Chinese Proverb</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zuko was wandering the garden. His lessons were done for the day, so there wasn't much else to do. He considered pulling out his Dao swords, but he knew if his father caught him practicing with blades instead of his fire… especially when he was so behind on his forms, the consequences or humiliation he’d come up with wouldn’t be good. He jumped when Azula crashed into him, laughing and grabbing a hold of his arm.</p><p> </p><p>"Zuko, come play with me!"</p><p> </p><p>"I don't want to play with you," Zuko grumbled quietly so his mother wouldn't hear, pulling out of her grasp. "You never play fair. And I don't trust you after last time."</p><p> </p><p>Azula frowned, "It was just a prank. All it did was get you a little wet."</p><p> </p><p>"I was soaked!"</p><p> </p><p>Azula smiled, "But you did get to rescue <em>Mai~</em>" Azula sing-song-ed, dancing to the other side of the rosebush. "I know you like her, Zuko. Have you asked if she likes you back?" She batted her eyelashes at him.</p><p> </p><p>Zuko glared at Azula. "Leave me alone." His cheeks burned.</p><p> </p><p>"The game I want to play needs another player. Please? No tricks this time. I promise."</p><p> </p><p>Zuko watched her for a moment. Even when he wanted nothing to do with her, he found it hard to say 'no' to his little sister when she wanted something. He sighed, relenting. "How do you play?"</p><p> </p><p>Azula's eyes lit up in a genuine smile, and Zuko couldn't help but wonder if she was genuinely feeling lonely and didn't have any master plan to somehow make him miserable by the day's end.</p><p> </p><p>"First you need a place to call Safe, like a Base Camp. And you need a starting point. Someone has to stay at the starting point to the count of five, then you have to catch the other person. If you touch them or their clothes, then it's their turn to chase you. If you're touched, you have to freeze like you've been attacked by a water bender for the count of five before you can chase again!"</p><p> </p><p>"This… actually sounds fun." Zuko smiled.</p><p> </p><p>"One of Ty-lee's sisters made it up! You can only stay at the Base Camp to the count of ten at a time! And you can't keep running back. You have to…." Azula paused, like the last rule was all her own, thought up on the spot, "You have to run the length of the garden... <em>twice </em>before you can go back."</p><p> </p><p>Zuko nodded, "That sounds fair. How will we pick who's the chaser first?"</p><p> </p><p>Azula put her finger to her chin in thought, then turned to their mother who was feeding the turtle ducks, "Mom, who should be It to start the game?"</p><p> </p><p>Ursa turned and smiled, "Since it's your game, why don't be the one to start?"</p><p> </p><p>“Guess you’re It then Azula.” Zuko nudged her grinning.</p><p> </p><p>Azula smiled and ran to the large tree in the center of the garden. "This could be the starting point and the pond ledge can be the Base!"</p><p> </p><p>Zuko followed, "You're on!" He started running, and it wasn't long before Azula was on his heels. He quickly dodged, turned, and ran, laughing over his shoulder as Azula lagged behind. He tripped over a stone and Azula tackled him as he fell.</p><p> </p><p>"Got you! Now you're frozen!" She stood up and ran the few paces ahead, "Catch me if you can!"</p><p> </p><p>Zuko finished counting and jumped up to his turn to chase.</p><p> </p><p>"You can't catch me, Zuzu!" Azula giggled.</p><p> </p><p>Zuko laughed, his fingers nearly brushing her shoulder. “You wanna bet ‘Zula?”</p><p> </p><p>It continued on and it was Azula's turn to give chase again. They quickly forgot about their freeze rule, but neither cared.</p><p> </p><p>Zuko had to dodge a messenger as he approached his mother in the garden. They laughed again as they tried to outrun the other. Zuko turned sharply, heading towards the pond ledge to stay on base for a bit. He was getting out of breath and was sure Azula needed the break too. He looked back to see how far away she was when he ran headlong into his mother. She dropped the scroll she was reading and caught him as he started to fall backward.</p><p> </p><p>Azula plowed into him next. Zuko tried to reach back and catch her, but she fell on her backside with a huff.</p><p> </p><p>The scroll Ursa had been reading fell to their feet.</p><p> </p><p>Zuko looked up, “Sorry mom!” He turned to Azula, “Are you okay?” He stretched out her hand and pulled her to her feet. “Let's both stand on base for a moment. I’ll be it since you technically got me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Deal,” Azula said with a grin.</p><p> </p><p>Zuko turned to hop onto the ledge when he saw his mother pick up the scroll with shaking hands. “Mom…?” Something cold was twisting inside Zuko’s gut, moving around like ice-slush. “Is something wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>Azula paused too and turned to face her mother, watching with wide curious eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Ursa's voice trembled, "I have bad news from the front at Ba Sing Se.”</p><p> </p><p>The cold feeling in Zuko’s gut turned solid and heavy. Zuko watched in horror as tears slid down Ursa’s face.</p><p> </p><p>“What happened?” Zuko asked. Something hard and cold fell in his stomach.</p><p> </p><p>It took a moment for Ursa to speak.</p><p> </p><p>The longer Zuko waited and watched, the heavier the ice in his gut became. The cold spread to his limbs.</p><p> </p><p>"Iroh has lost his son… your cousin Lu-Ten did not survive the battle."</p><p> </p><p>Zuko gaped in shock before he felt the pinpricks of tears gathering in his eyes, his shoulders slumped. He tried to ignore the ache in his throat as the tears swelled there.</p><p> </p><p>Azula stood behind, watching. She remained stone-faced.</p><p> </p><p>More tears gathered in Ursa’s eyes. “Excuse me, children.” Ursa gently moved Zuko out of the way as she left the garden.</p><p> </p><p>Zuko turned and watched her leave.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll give you a re-do and I’ll be it again Zuko.”</p><p> </p><p>Zuko shook his head, “I don’t feel like playing anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>“But we were having fun!”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t care. Go...go play cartwheeling or go play with your dolls or something. I’m going with mom.” Zuko turned to leave, then stopped, turning back to Azula, “Why don’t you come too?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want to.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine. Whatever. ” Zuko scowled, and ran after his mother, catching up to her as she entered the inner corridor, grabbing a hold of her hand and walking with her into the palace.</p><p> </p><p>Azula stayed behind in the garden, a horrible glare on her face. She kicked at a wad of grass, upsetting its roots and leaving a small scorch mark as she stomped inside, heading to her room.</p><p>----</p><p>Seven days passed, and word had yet to arrive on when Iroh would return home. The grieving cloths were still draped over the mirrors and candles continued to burn on the shrine in the corridor, right where it branched to Iroh and Lu Ten's rooms.</p><p> </p><p>Zuko tried to find distraction wherever he could. He pulled out the pearl dagger Uncle had given him and tried to think of how the play went as they saw last summer at Ember Island.</p><p> </p><p><em>It was an epic battle! The King has just found his lover poisoned and the culprit has to be The Jealous Noble that wanted her instead. The poison had been meant for The King. Now it was time to fight to the death! But The King was weak from Heartbreak so The Noble was able to land the killing blow! He slowly falls to the floor</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Azula's voice startled him from his daydream, "You waste all your time playing with knives," she sniffed. "You're not even good." She'd been sitting in her chair quietly meditating. And watching.</p><p> </p><p>An angry flush crept into Zuko's cheeks, he clenched his dagger, "Put an apple on your head and we'll find out how good I am!"</p><p> </p><p>Azula hopped up from her chair, "By the way, Dad thinks Uncle will be coming home soon, troops are already arriving back home from the siege. I heard him talking with Mom."</p><p> </p><p>Zuko paused, it was the first he'd heard of Uncle since hearing of Lu Ten's death, or any news really. "Does… that mean we've… won the war?" he asked hesitantly. One would think if they had won after nearly one hundred years of toil that the end would bring a bit more celebration.</p><p> </p><p>"No, it means Uncle's a quitter <em>and</em> a loser."</p><p> </p><p>Zuko scowled. Azula's cruelty knew no bounds. "What are you talking about?! Uncle's not a quitter!" <em>He may have lost Ba Sing Se but that didn't make him a loser. Not the way Azula meant it anyway. </em></p><p> </p><p>Azula twirled lazily around a column, leaving tiny handprint smudges on the polished marble, "Oh yes he is. He found out his son died, and he just fell apart. A real general would stay and burn Ba-Sing-Se to the ground." Azula took the stance one would expect of a high-ranking military leader, not a young girl a season shy of ten years old. She stopped and leaned against the column, "A real general wouldn't lose the battle and come home crying." She finished her little speech with a smirk and a teasing tilt to her head.</p><p> </p><p>"How do you know what he should do?" Zuko glanced down to his pearl dagger, wishing desperately to show Lu Ten and ask for the cool tricks he always seemed to know. "He's probably just sad his only kid is gone." Zuko swallowed past the tears again, "Forever."</p><p> </p><p>Footsteps echoed across the corridor, Zuko and Azula looked up to see their mother entering the doorway, a soft peaceful expression on her face, "Your father has requested an audience with Fire Lord Azulon. Best clothes, hurry up!"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes Mom," Zuko said, running to gather his sheath, he secured his dagger in his belt and hurried to obey.</p><p> </p><p>Azula walked lazily behind, "'Fire Lord Azulon,'" she scoffed, "Can't we just call him '<em>grandfather</em>'?" Azula crossed her arms, a coy tilt to her body, "He's not exactly the powerful Fire Lord he used to be. Someone will probably be taking his place soon."</p><p> </p><p>Ursa's eyes first widened in surprise, then narrowed in anger, "Young Lady!" she scolded, "Not another word!"</p><p> </p><p>Azula rolled her eyes and ran past her towards her rooms to change.</p><p> </p><p>Ursa watched as she left mumbling a quiet, "What is <em>wrong</em> with that child?"</p><p>-------</p><p>Zuko should have known his father had ulterior motives for seeing Grandfather. He and Azula watched from the curtains as Ozai was berated and the fire in the room rose high in the air and burned almost white. Zuko backed away and ran, leaving Azula to finish watching whatever punishment their father earned alone.</p><p> </p><p>Zuko entered the dining room at dinner time and noticed his father's chair was empty. "Where's dad?"</p><p> </p><p>"He's not joining us tonight," Ursa said.</p><p> </p><p>Zuko wondered why her smile was so strained. "Is he alright?"</p><p> </p><p>"Don't worry, Love, just eat your dinner."</p><p> </p><p>Zuko nodded and took his seat. He poked at his roast Hippo-ox. The spicy curry it was in was usually his favorite, but tonight it felt bland. "Do you know when Uncle's coming back?"</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know… it's hard sending letters in and out of that area right now... Just be patient. I'm sure Uncle Iroh will return to us soon."</p><p> </p><p>"I miss him… and I'm going to miss Lu-Ten."</p><p> </p><p>Dinner remained a quiet affair. The silence hung in the room, not even the open windows disturbed the drapes. Spoons clattered against their bowls. Nothing else made a sound.</p><p> </p><p>Zuko stopped picking at his food and tried to eat it, not really tasting anything. Azula kept shooting sly smirks over her plate. Zuko sighed when he caught her for what felt like the dozenth time. The silence was heavy enough without having to dread what Azula had up her sleeve.</p><p> </p><p>"What are you planning?"</p><p> </p><p>"Huh? Nothing. I'm just thinking of something funny." Her smile grew.</p><p> </p><p>"What's so funny then?" Zuko asked, glaring. If Azula was laughing, typically it meant someone was about to get hurt. There were rare exceptions.</p><p> </p><p>"It's a secret." She smirked again and took her last bite. "Mom," she asked innocently, her eyes wide, "Can I be excused?"</p><p> </p><p>Ursa looked between her children, "I don't see why not."</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you, Mom." She said, sweetness dripping from her voice. She stood, turned to the servants, "Thank you for serving the meal." She gave a quick little bow, a quick bobbing nod of thanks, and ran from the room.</p><p> </p><p>"She's up to something. I know it." Zuko grumbled. The Hippo-ox continued to fall apart like sand in his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>A servant finally approached, voice hesitant, "Is the curry not to your liking Prince Zuko? Shall I bring you something else?"</p><p> </p><p>Zuko blushed, embarrassed, "No! It's not the curry… it's just...I'm just not hungry… Mom, may I be excused too?"</p><p> </p><p>Ursa frowned but agreed. "Let a servant know if you feel hungry later… and that doesn't mean you can just snack on Fire Flakes for the rest of the night."</p><p> </p><p>Zuko nodded, "Yes Mom." He stood, and gave a quick bow of thanks as well, "I'm sorry my mood made me not enjoy the food. I apologize to the chef for not enjoying it. It's usually my favorite."</p><p> </p><p>The servant gave a kind smile, "I'll make sure no offense is taken, Prince Zuko. I hope you have a better evening." The servant gave a deeper bow in respect to the Prince's title.</p><p> </p><p>Zuko smiled and bowed in simple thanks once again, deeper than Azula had, before leaving the room.</p><p> </p><p>The servant rose and turned to Ursa, "Your children are so kind and polite. Especially Prince Zuko."</p><p> </p><p>Ursa smiled, "Thank you…I hate to leave another plate unfinished, but I'm going to excuse myself as well."</p><p> </p><p>"All is well Lady Ursa. I hope you have a wonderful evening." The servants in the room all bowed and didn't straighten till she left the room.</p><p>----</p><p>Zuko paced his darkened room, not really sure what to do with his free time. The sun was only just now starting to fall but he was already tired. He took off his fancy robes and slipped into a softer tunic. He left his fancy clothes on his bench to be washed and pressed. He grabbed his sheathed dagger and stuck it under his pillow and tried to get some sleep.</p><p> </p><p>Zuko had barely drifted off to sleep when his door creaked open and he shot out of bed, startled, he heard his dagger clatter to the floor. Azula was leaning against the door frame, her silhouette illuminated by the lamps in the hall.</p><p> </p><p>"Dad's going to kill you." She sang. A serious glint flickered in her eyes as she smiled, "Really, he is."</p><p> </p><p>"Ha-ha Azula, nice try." He moved his blankets so his legs were no longer tangled. "Now go away."</p><p> </p><p>"Fine, don’t believe me. But I heard <em>everything</em>." She pranced further into the room, ignoring Zuko's dismissal. She grabbed his bedpost and swung herself around it. "Grandfather said Dad's punishment should fit his crime." She cleared her throat and gave an impersonation of their grandfather. <em>"You must know the pain of losing a first-born son. By sacrificing your own!"</em></p><p> </p><p>Zuko gripped his blankets tightly in his fists, "Liar!"</p><p> </p><p>Azula plopped down onto his bed, "I'm only telling you for your own good." Her eyes lit up with an idea, "I know! Maybe you can find a nice Earth Kingdom family to adopt you!"</p><p> </p><p>"Stop it!" Tears were threatening to fill his eyes, he'd be damned if he let the day end with Azula seeing him cry. "You're lying! Dad would never do that to me."</p><p> </p><p>It was only then Ursa made herself known in the doorway, "Your father would never do what to you?" She entered the room, "What is going on here?"</p><p> </p><p>Azula batted her eyes, "I don't know." She said innocently, making her voice sweet and bell-like.</p><p> </p><p>Ursa grabbed her by the hand, "It's time for a talk." Ursa dragged a reluctant Azula from the room and out into the hall.</p><p> </p><p>Zuko watched them disappear; he closed his eyes and tried to calm his now racing heart and thoughts. "Azula always lies…Azula always lies…"</p><p> </p><p>When they reached the door to Azula's bedroom Ursa got down on eye level with her daughter and gripped her shoulders, "Spill it Azula."</p><p> </p><p>Azula tried to look at her feet, but Ursa gently gripped her chin and made her look up, Azula swallowed, "Well…I accidentally overheard Grandfather talking to Daddy in the throne room…"</p><p> </p><p>"'Accidentally?'" Ursa repeated.</p><p> </p><p>Azula didn't elaborate on the ‘accident’ part. , "Daddy asked for Uncle Iroh's birthright and Grandfather got really, really mad. He couldn't believe Daddy would do something like that so soon after cousin Lu Ten's death! Now for his punishment, Daddy has to get rid of Zuko! Grandfather wants him to feel the pain of losing his firstborn!"</p><p> </p><p>Ursa's eyes widened in horror, her hands dropped from Azula's shoulders as she stood.</p><p> </p><p>Azula had a single tear sliding down her cheek, "Oh, Mommy! I'm so scared for Zuko! You don't think Daddy would really do something like that, do you?" V"Go to bed Azula. Now. Don't get up and prowl in the night. If I catch you out of bed, I will have you punished." Azula's eyes widened and she nodded, letting another tear fall. "Yes, Mommy."</p><p> </p><p>Ursa didn't wait to see if she obeyed, she was already striding down the hall at a much faster pace than was acceptable for a lady of nobility to walk.</p><p> </p><p>Azula wiped the tears from her eyes and a triumphant smile slowly spread across her face.</p><p>----</p><p>Ursa burst into their shared bed chambers. Ozai was standing by the balcony, his form illuminated by the full moon hovering over the lip of the caldera. "Ozai you can't do this!"</p><p> </p><p>He sighed, resignedly, "I have no choice." His voice was calm and smooth like he was talking about something as trivial as the choice of formal or practical armor for an event. There wasn't a waiver of fear, nor sadness. "Refusing the Fire Lord's command is treason. But I am a merciful man. I'm waiting until he's asleep. He won't feel a thing."</p><p> </p><p><em> He wants to do it.</em> Ursa realized.  <em>He's wanted to do it since the moment Zuko was born. </em>Fury rose up in her chest. It was hot and searing. She briefly wondered if she tried, could she bend at him. Ursa strode further into the room, the heat reaching her face,"You listen carefully. I'm going to make you a deal."</p><p> </p><p>Ozai gave a short snort, "You have nothing I want."</p><p> </p><p>Ursa was quick, "You want the throne."</p><p> </p><p>Ozai's eyes flickered briefly to his wife, then back out to the night sky out the window, "Go on."</p><p> </p><p>The conversation was hasty and whispered and Ursa felt sick by its end. "The children come with me." Ursa still held hope, if she could get Azula out of here, get her where cruelty wasn't an option, then maybe she could save her from becoming <em>him.</em></p><p> </p><p>Ozai's glare darkened, "No. The children are my collateral. As long as you keep your word, no harm will come to either of them. Should you try to stay or take your children with you, however, I will hunt you all down."</p><p> </p><p>There was no arguing further. Ursa knew her hands were bound. Ozai had too many resources. "Swear on Agni's Power you will never harm them."</p><p> </p><p>"I swear on Agni's Power." Ursa knew she couldn't stay to make sure he fulfilled his promise. She was sure beyond the Moon, the Sun had heard their words. If not, the Moon would surely pass along the message. Hopefully, Agni's wrath was enough to make him remember what he swore tonight.</p><p> </p><p>"Now get moving." He growled. "I want you gone by daybreak."</p><p>----</p><p>Ursa walked away from Ozai for the last time and strode down the hall.</p><p> </p><p>She stopped at Azula's room and peaked in. She was fast asleep, her hair splayed over her cheek. "You've always had such beautiful hair. " Ursa whispered, tucking it gently behind her ear. "I hope you find clarity one day; I think you're confused." Ursa sat down on Azula's bed, fixing her covers, and stroking her soft cheek with the back of her hand. Ozai was <em>graceful </em>enough to allow her to see the children one last time. “You use fear to control people. Like your friends Mai and Ty Lee." Ursa sighed, "Trust in those who love you. Please. For your sake and mine. " She leaned down and gave a gentle kiss on her cheek. "I love you Azula." As she stood Azula turned over, snuggling deeper into her covers, her hair flopping into her face once more. Ursa tucked it behind her ear as well, giving a gentle smile. She left the room quietly, gently pulling the door closed behind her.</p><p> </p><p>Next was Zuko's room. She stood, watching her son sleep for a moment, before giving him a kiss on his forehead. She touched his shoulder as she pulled away and he stirred.</p><p> </p><p>"Mom…?" Zuko blinked, sitting up, his eyes and body were heavy with sleep.</p><p> </p><p>Ursa adjusted her cloak and sat on his bed, pulling her son into a hug, "Zuko. Please, my love, listen to me." She pulled away as he sank deeper into her arms, almost asleep again. He tried to blink, "Listen to me,” she said again, “everything I've done, I've done to protect you."</p><p> </p><p>Zuko nodded, his head dropped again but he lifted it quickly, "Is everything okay…?"</p><p> </p><p>Ursa smiled, and stroked his face, "Everything is fine…just remember, that, no matter how much things seem to change, <em>never </em>forget who you are." She gave him one last kiss and tucked him back into his covers. "I love you Zuko. Forever and always." She smiled and turned to the door, watching as his eyes fluttered. She pulled up her hood and turned away as the tears finally fell.</p><p>---</p><p>A dull, misty dawn had barely seeped past Zuko's thick curtains when he sat up in bed, throwing his covers away. "Mom?" He asked. It felt like she was just there. "Mom!" he shouted again. It was a large palace, but Ursa always seemed to hear when he called. Something was wrong.</p><p> </p><p>Zuko flung himself out of his bed, tripping as his feet tangled into his covers as he ran out of his room, yelling once more. "Mom!"</p><p> </p><p>Zuko ran into the main family room, finding Azula, half-hidden behind a pillar, quickly hiding his pearl dagger behind her back. "Where's mom?" he asked.</p><p> </p><p>Azula tilted her head, a lazy smile on her face. "No one knows. Oh, and last night, grandpa passed away."</p><p> </p><p>Zuko scowled, "That's not funny Azula. You're sick. And I want my knife back. <em>Now.</em> How did you get it anyway?" He stomped forward and tried to grab it from her hands.</p><p> </p><p>But she was quick, she dodged his grab and landed a jab to his stomach with her lethal, bony elbows. He grunted and rubbed where it would definitely be sore later.</p><p> </p><p>She smiled at him, "Who's going to make me?" She gave a chuckle, "<em>Mom</em>?" She held the sheathed knife in front of him, letting it swing tauntingly from her fingertips.</p><p> </p><p>A look of hurt mixed with panic flashed briefly over his face before he bared his teeth and snatched the dagger from her hands and took off down the next corridor to continue his search.</p><p> </p><p>Zuko was out of breath when he finally reached the garden. Instead of finding his mother in her usual spot, he found his father. Standing where he and his mother sat, just days before feeding Turtleducks. Anger burned in his cheeks. It was t<em>heir </em>spot.</p><p> </p><p><em>Not his</em>.</p><p> </p><p>"Where is she?" He asked. His voice wobbled, broke, and cracked as he did his best to hide his anger and fear.</p><p> </p><p>His father didn't move. Didn't even acknowledge Zuko's presence.</p><p> </p><p>Zuko looked down and away as the tears finally spilled over, his shoulders hunched. At the moment, he was wondering if he'd ever want to know.</p><p> </p><p>Ozai finally spoke, but still stared out over the pond, not looking towards his son. "You and your sister need to go get ready for the funeral. It will also be my coronation and first day as Fire Lord. I expect you to be on your best behavior. Is that understood?" His voice didn't hold any trace of warmth.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes Dad," Zuko said. Turning to obey.</p><p> </p><p>"Zuko," Ozai said, his voice still calm, but sharp.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes sir?" Zuko wished he'd turn around and at least look at him.</p><p> </p><p>"You are now to be the Crown Prince. Address me formally in the future. You're too old to be calling me by such a childish title."</p><p> </p><p>Zuko froze, wondering if Ozai's words had found some way to burn him. "S-Sir?" he stuttered. "What do you mean?"</p><p> </p><p>Ozai turned with a snarl, and Zuko took back his wish for his father to finally look at him. "I mean, you will address me as Father, or you will not address me at all. Am I understood?"</p><p> </p><p>Zuko nodded quickly, his neck ached from the jerking movement, "Yes Father."</p><p> </p><p>"Get out of my sight."</p><p> </p><p>Zuko didn't need to be told twice.</p><p> </p><p>The day continued to be cast in a dull haze. As the sun followed its worn path in the summer sky, it cast a red glow over the caldera as mourners and Fire Sages filled the plaza. Funerals were always held at Sunset to signify the fading of the inner flame that lived within. Coronations were supposed to be done at dawn to signify the rising of an era, or at High Noon when the sun was at its peak to show that the way to a new ruler would be full of light and truth. Yet Zuko knew the rush to perform the ceremony had nothing to do with the war or the failed siege of Ba Sing Se. He wanted the throne. And he wanted it n<em>ow</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Zuko was lost in his thoughts as the sages continued the eulogy. The red haze of the crowd was suffocating, and the white marble and his remaining family's white robes felt blinding. The haze had reached inside Zuko's mind. Everything was foggy and unreal.</p><p> </p><p>The ornate casket had already been carried out by the pallbearers and placed on the pry. Zuko only heard the last half of the Fire Sage's speech. "Azulon. Fire Lord to our nation for twenty-three years. You were our fearless leader in the Battle of Garsai. Our matchless conqueror of the Hu Xin Provinces. You were the father of Iroh. "</p><p> </p><p>Zuko's frown deepened. Uncle was going to return without his son…and without his father. He sent a quick prayer to the spirits to help him however he needed it at that moment. He didn't know what struggle Iroh was facing now, but he hoped the prayer helped lessen the pain, wherever he was.</p><p> </p><p>"…father of Ozai, husband of Ilah, now passed. Grandfather of Lu Ten, now passed. "</p><p> </p><p>Zuko refused to cry. Not here. He wondered if Lu Ten got any sort of funeral on the battlefield. If there was even a body left to burn.</p><p> </p><p>"…Grandfather of Zuko, and Azula. We lay you to rest." The Fire Sage finished and held up the crown as the Fire Sages behind set the casket on fire. The choking smell of smoke and burning wood filled the air. Next came the spices buried in the wood to hide the smell of the burning body that would soon follow.</p><p> </p><p>"As was your dying wish, you will be succeeded by your <em>second</em> son." The crown was placed securely in Ozai's top knot. Zuko hadn't noticed when his father had approached the Sage, or when he followed everyone in a kneel.</p><p> </p><p>Zuko turned to his sister, wondering if he could decipher what she could possibly be thinking. He was thinking this was no more than a dream. A nightmare.</p><p> </p><p>He found her wearing a satisfied smirk. He gulped and looked away as the heat from his grandfather's pry warmed his clothes.</p><p> </p><p>The Sages final words echoed through the plaza.</p><p> </p><p>Zuko knew the nightmare would only get worse from here.</p><p> </p><p>"All hail Fire Lord Ozai!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Longest Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Zuko tries to adjust to life as the Crown Prince...then adjust again when surprising news enters the palace.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The longer the night, the more dreams there will be.<br/>Chinese Proverb</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zuko frowned when he opened his eyes to face the morning. It'd been three weeks since his world came to a startling halt.</p><p>His cousin. His best friend. Gone.</p><p>His mother. Gone. In more or less the same way. Zuko shuddered to think about where she could be or what had happened to her.</p><p>His grandfather is gone now as well.</p><p>And his father is now Fire Lord. That reminder made Zuko shudder, it made him uneasy. His father shouldn’t have the throne. He didn’t earn it. Uncle Iroh did.</p><p>He always liked Grandfather Azulon. And he thought Azulon at least liked him back or loved him at some point. He wondered if he was mistaken all these years. Considering his grandfather wanted him dead the night he passed.</p><p>He remembered a story being passed to nobles at a dinner over the years when he was very small. It was usually brought up when someone was expecting a baby, and they weren't sure if the baby would be a bender or not. Ursa usually told it because she and Ozai thought Zuko's bending started a tad later than usual. Or when he worried he’d never catch up to Azula’s bending.</p><p><em>It was back when Grandmother Illah was alive and they would all dine together. Zuko wasn't sure how old he was, but Azula wasn't there, or at least she wasn't mentioned. He didn't think she was born yet. Azulon had laughed at what someone said and scooped Zuko up out of Iroh’s arms and sat him on his lap, saying "The little devil will learn to bend Ozai don't worry.</em>" </p><p><em>His mother had laughed when telling the story. "You were passed around to nearly everyone at the table. Your aunt, cousin Lu Ten, your uncle, Grandfather Azulon couldn't wait to hold you next."</em> </p><p>Zuko laughed and waited for his mother to finish the story.</p><p>
  <em>Before Iroh’s turn was finished he gave Zuko a kiss on the forehead. "He'll learn the ways of the dragon. I can tell." Iroh winked at Zuko, making him giggle before Azulon plucked Zuko out of his arms. Iroh surrendered and smoothed down his beard where a small- chubby hand had been fisted moments before.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He was turned around to face his grandfather. "He won't be the scariest prince, but I'm sure he'll get there." All Zuko could focus on then was the long beard hanging off Azulon's chin. He'd pulled on Uncle's earlier, and it made him laugh. Giving a sneaky, gummy, smirk he grabbed a fistful and tugged. The long white hairs tangled in his fingers.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Everyone laughed at the Fire Lord's expense as he wrestled his beard back from the toddler.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Ursa stood to scold him, "Zuko, no, not again! That isn't nice!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Peace, Princess Ursa." He waved his hand, "It's alright, I can handle it." But as Zuko gave one more tug, a small spark ignited in his chubby palms. The smell of burning hair quickly filled the air and Grandmother Illah stood to help while Azulon patted the bit of smoldering hair before it could spread further.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Azulon could see the furry on Ozai's face. "Why so angry my son? You got your wish. Your firstborn is a fire bender….my beard was due for a trim anyway." Azulon ruffled the fluffy hair on Zuko's head and let Illah hold the little monster for a bit.</em>
</p><p>Zuko sighed, at the memory of the story. He could picture how it all happened, but his aunt and grandmother passed on before he was old enough to remember them, they were fuzzy blurs where his imagination would try to paint a place for them. Their faces were more relaxed and tranquil like how they were in their portraits.</p><p>Knowing he couldn't hide from his day much longer he climbed out of bed and drew the curtains back. It was cloudy. Zuko sighed, he could feel the slight chill in the autumn air. It wouldn't get much colder than this, but all the same, the sun was slowly tilting further away. He hated it. He gathered his clothes to change for his lessons. If he didn’t hurry, he’d be late.<em> Again.</em></p><p>Apathy's crushing weight was getting harder to ignore, let alone escape.<br/>---</p><p>His tutor was waiting for him when he entered the room.</p><p>Azula had already started on her work and was carefully pulling her ink brush over the parchment, her lips pursed in concentration, her eyes flickered up for a moment, then down again as she shook her head. “Late again, Dumb-Dumb?” she mumbled, too low for the tutor to hear. Zuko ignored her.</p><p>He knew she wouldn’t risk the energy to tantalize him further when she was working. She always expected nothing less of perfection from herself when it came to….well anything, but her calligraphy was another thing she was good at. Another thing she was better at than Zuko. He expected it to be rubbed in his face later anyway.</p><p>"Today, you will be reviewing these maps." His tutor set an arm full of scrolls down on Zuko's table. "I want you to mark down where you think the Fire Nation might be weak and what tactics we can take to strengthen them." Scroll weights were added along with a box of map markers. They were typically used during war meetings to show where troops were stationed, and where camps were set up. These were lighter and made of a common metal. A beginner's set. Very nearly a playset for kids pretending to play soldier. "I expect a full report when you are finished. You might want to take notes."</p><p>Zuko nodded to his teacher and sat down to get to work. He liked this tutor, the others always simply told him to read, or listen to him talk for hours or make him do a million arithmetic problems on the slates of shale. This one explained everything and let them discover a lot on their own. Azula complained sometimes about the extra work, but after a while, she grew to love the idea that what she discovered was <em>her idea.</em></p><p>Sometimes his tutor reminded him a bit of Piando, or Uncle. His tutor can't be much older than Lu Ten. Or, how old Lu Ten <em>was</em>. Lu Ten will forever be frozen at eighteen. It wasn’t fair. Zuko frowned, shook his head to refocus, and studied his maps</p><p><em>When you're tagged you have to freeze like you've been attacked by a Waterbender!"</em>  Azula's words from the garden floated back to Zuko as he studied his maps. Anywhere there was water spelled trouble if the Water Tribes ever decided to attack. Zuko picked up a piece of charcoal and unrolled the scroll of parchment, weighed it down and marked</p><p>'<em>Waterbender Threat- Ports- Ice would cripple machinery'</em></p><p>Zuko wondered for a moment and wrote down the gates of Azulon. "Tutor Chorin?" Zuko raised his hand.</p><p>The tutor raised his head from where he had been watching Azula's ink strokes. "Yes Prince Zuko?" the man adjusted his wire glasses that had slid down his thin nose.</p><p>"Can Waterbenders freeze an entire bay?"</p><p>Chorin’s eyes widened, "If there's a bunch of them maybe, a single waterbender, probably not. Unless the single bender was the Avatar…but I wouldn't count on that being a possibility,” Chorin said, shaking his head, “ The North is doing their best to stay out of the war, and the South, well, the last waterbender was killed during the Southern Raid last year. And if the Avatar hasn’t shown himself in one hundred years, he isn’t coming back now.”</p><p>Zuko nodded but added the gates of Azulon as a possible weak point anyway. If a waterbender decided to try, they'd better be ready.</p><p>Azula was dismissed to go spar when she finished her calligraphy. She had other lessons later on in the day when Zuko had his private sparring time.</p><p>"I'm ready to see what you've done with your maps." Chorin walked over to Zuko's table and checked over the points and his notes. "Explain why you marked the gates of Azulon."</p><p>"Waterbenders might be able to freeze the net enough to break it, and put out the fire. Or use water to go underneath or over it. I read they can make <em>very</em> large waves."</p><p>Chorin nodded, a slight smile on his thin face, "What do you propose?"</p><p>"What if we added battlements that lead to the shore, so if people do get passed, we have a second line of defense?"</p><p>"People don't give you enough credit you know. You are very wise Prince Zuko…one day, others might start to see it too. There have been plans to put battlements in the last few years, but the higher generals think Azulon’s gates are strong enough to keep intruders out. I’ll be sure to pass along your ideas. Do you have any more?”</p><p>Zuko smiled and jumped into further explanations on how to protect his home and even the lower villages outside the capital.</p><p>Sparring managed to go well too. But once his lessons were done for the day, and all of his obligations were finished, he found himself wandering the halls, trapped in his thoughts. His mood darkened, and the grand ornate drapes with their gold stitching felt suffocating.</p><p>Ironic how fire came from breath and air…but here there felt like there was none. No light. No air. Zuko wondered how there could be fire still in the lamps he passed. He turned and made his way to walk past the garden. He hadn't stepped foot in it there since the night his mother…</p><p>And when he confronted his father.</p><p>He didn't think himself ready to see the emptiness she'd left behind yet. He already saw it everywhere. It didn't help that the little corner of his mind hoping she'd be there refused to quieten. He wasn't ready to face the crushing despair when she wouldn't be there. He knew better.</p><p>He didn't see the guard watching him till he spoke, "Prince Zuko? Are you alright?" His helmet’s faceplate was in a small sheath in his belt. This far in the palace, they didn’t need them unless they suspected an attack. An attack that makes it this far into the palace anyway. He carried the same golden eyes, but his pallor reflected his many hours covered in armor and his station inside the palace. His eyes were wide with concern.</p><p>He lifted his head and turned, the guard bowed in response, it took Zuko a moment to form an answer. "I'm alright…just thinking."</p><p>"May I speak, My Prince?"</p><p>Zuko turned, curious, "Yeah, uh, I mean, sure, uh, yes?" Zuko tried not to outwardly cringe as he stumbled over trying to remember the formalities expected of him now he was Crown Prince Zuko, "What do you have to say?" He hoped his recovery was smooth enough to cover the blunder, but he doubted it as his face darkened and heat rose to his cheeks. He clenched his hands into fists at his side.</p><p>The guard gave a small smile, but it faded quickly, "You pass by here every day. You don't go outside except to spar…the garden keepers have been feeding the turtleducks…but they can tell the animals are growing upset. They are used to frequent visitors…they worry the animals are growing lonely. You haven't visited them in weeks."</p><p>"I know…It's just…" he sighed when he couldn't find the words. Instead, he changed the subject, "Any word from my Uncle? I haven't seen any messengers, and my father's been busy." He hasn’t had anyone to ask, he asked Tutor Chorin last week and he didn’t know anything. It was probably above his station. But guards always heard <em>everything.</em></p><p>"I'm sorry Prince Zuko, last I heard, he has taken ill in his camp. No one knows when he will be fit to return. I'm surprised you haven't been informed…"</p><p>Zuko shook his head, “My father’s been very busy…everyone has been.” He’d only seen Ozai a handful of times since the coronation. Even interactions with Azula had been scarce, outside of their tutoring time anyway. The news his uncle was ill was troubling. He’d already lost so much, he wasn’t sure what he’d do if he lost Uncle Iroh too.</p><p>The guard hesitated and rested a hand on Zuko’s shoulder. “You’ve been through a lot these past few weeks. Would you like me to accompany you to the turtleduck pond? Just for a little while.” The guard tried to smile.</p><p>Zuko nodded without a word and started down the hall. Footsteps started to reach them in fate echos and the guard paused and gently nudged Zuko behind him, assuming a warning stance. He relaxed when they both recognized the palace messenger, he was the apprentice to the advisor, he met the ships at port every day and delivered all the news from the messenger hawks and visiting generals. He was panting as he raced across the long stretch of corridor.</p><p>Zuko froze as ice filled his veins, fearing the worst.</p><p>He bowed before presenting the scroll to Zuko. “Prince Zuko, this is an urgent letter to the royal family. Fire Lord Ozai had orders not to be disturbed. As Crown Prince, I saw fit to give it to you.”</p><p>Zuko reached out a trembling hand for the scroll, noticing the wax seal. A dragon wrapped around the west wing of the compass rose. <em>Uncle’s seal</em>. Once in his hands, he hesitated a moment more, before he took out his dagger and gently cut through the seal. The first thing Zuko found was the elegant script that could only belong to General Iroh. Zuko quickly scanned Uncle’s letter, finding a few characters where his hand must have trembled slightly.</p><p>“He’s alive…?” He asked the panting servant in front of him, “Lu Ten is alive?” He wasn’t sure what to do. Or what to say. Zuko read it once more.</p><p>
  <em>There is much to explain, and little time to say it. There was a-</em>
</p><p>The character half blotted out, but Zuko could make out the shadow of “misunderstanding.”</p><p><em>There was a slip in communication on the lines at the breach in The Outer Wall. Lu Ten is injured but is alive. We will be heading home when both of us are fit for travel</em>. There was a postscript at the bottom in a different hand.</p><p>
  <em>This is being sent on the ninth month in the year of the Rabaroo, on the half waning moon under Earth Kingdom skies.</em>
</p><p>The letter was dated nearly a week ago.</p><p>“Prince Zuko, what will you have me do?” The messenger asked.</p><p>Zuko stood a little straighter, he wasn’t one who gave orders often. That was Azula's specialty. “Uhhh, make sure their rooms are dusted, clean, and that Uncle Iroh has plenty of his favorite tea…I… think it’s jasmine…or is it leche…? Go ahead and get both. And extra of others just in case. When will they be returning?”<br/>“Iroh’s lieutenant-general, Zie, was at the docks with the note, he said they should pass through the gates of Azulon by midday tomorrow when the sun is at its peak, as long as the tides hold their favor.”</p><p>Zuko nodded and rolled the scroll back up nice and tight, “When my father is free, deliver this to him. Do not let him know it was seen by me first.” Zuko re-melted the seal, the dragon was gone, but the wax was smooth. While it was warm he used the handle of his blade to smooth out the fingerprint. There were multiple reasons Iroh signature stamp could be missing, and for the seal to look less than perfect. Zuko decided to leave those reasons up to his father’s imagination.<br/>The messenger took back the scroll, bowed, and quickly took his leave.</p><p>Zuko turned to the guard. “Please don’t say anything of this.”</p><p>“Not a word My Prince. On my honor.”</p><p>With a nod, Zuko headed towards the turtleduck pond with the guard trailing behind.<br/>--<br/>When the sun started its climb into the sky Zuko stood with Azula as the royal dressers fussed about them, mending their nicest robes, making sure everything about them was perfect. Zuko was glad when he was finally able to sit as his hair was combed and re-tied into the high phoenix tail that spoke of his high status as Crown Prince.</p><p>“I heard Cousin Lu Ten’s legs were crushed and that he’s never walking again.” Azula hissed as she sat next to him as another servant worked on her hair.</p><p>“That’s a horrible thing to say Azula!” Zuko snapped.</p><p>“You’re not <em>Mom</em> so quit trying to act like her. And it’s not horrible if it’s true.” Her grin was smug.</p><p>“The way you said it was horrible. You sound happy about it.”</p><p>The servants said nothing. They knew better than to interfere with the Prince and Princess’s arguments.</p><p>Azula finally shrugged. “At least he and Uncle are alive. That’s more than we expected weeks ago.” She didn’t sound very happy, but at least her words no longer had a biting edge, they were bland and bored. Zuko rolled his eyes when Azula moved her head away from the servant's hands, “Redo the bun. Do more rose water... It’s <em>frizzing</em> and I need my bangs trimmed. They’re uneven.”</p><p>Zuko glared. Her bangs were perfect. Zuko scowled and sat straighter as his hair was pulled taut and tight as they finished tucking the ribbon around and smoothing out the baby hairs on his forehead back with a light oil.</p><p><br/>----</p><p><br/>The royal progression usually saw the Fire Lord leading in the first palanquin. Usually with the Fire Lady seated next to him. The palanquins were usually made for one, but the one for the Fire Lord and Lady was big enough for two and needed six-teen, sometimes twenty sages to help carry. Now Ozai rode alone in a single palanquin, carried by the standard six. A Fire Sage followed dressed in white holding a candle in place of Ursa. A black sash hung from the candles’ bowl for the time of mourning.</p><p>Then followed the Crown Prince and Princess. Zuko and Azula were both of the age they still rode together. Within the next two years, Zuko would have his own. He couldn’t wait. <em>And it would be in front of Azula’s too.</em></p><p>The carriage that followed for Iroh and Lu Ten was empty.</p><p>The bearers set the palanquin’s down and Zuko watched through the mesh as his father stepped out and was greeted by the watching crowds.<br/>Their mesh curtains were pulled aside next and the sages announced the Prince and Princess.</p><p>Zuko stepped out first but held his hand out to his sister to help her down the steep steps. Azula held his hand too tight and landed on his foot with a smirk. Digging in her heel as she stepped away.</p><p>Zuko frowned but knew better than to retaliate here. They approached their father, moving to stand on either side of them as they rehearsed that night. Zuko at his right, and Azula at his left.</p><p>A sage blew a horn and the crowd grew silent. “Let us give thanks to the great Agni for bringing Prince Iroh, and Prince Lu Ten home to us!”</p><p>Great torches were lit by the higher sages, their robes a deep red in testament to their status. An arrow was launched to the great bowls the statue of Azulon held, setting them ablaze. A welcoming fire to lead the ship home into the harbor. They could see its smoke and the speck of the ship on the horizon.</p><p>It’d be there in the next hour. There was a throne set up for Ozai and a fancy ornate bench for Zuko and Azula. They moved to sit while they waited and listened to speeches that followed. Zuko kept his back straight and tried not to let his mind wander.</p><p>Zuko worried he was about to fall asleep by the time his father rose to give his empty-hearted speech, a scribe taking down every word to showcase later to the non-nobles. But the ship was finally being towed into the harbor. An orchestra started to play and Zuko could see the top of Iroh's head as he stepped up to un-board the ship, waiting for the rampart to be lowered.</p><p>Zuko smiled and stood first. "Azula," he nudged her.</p><p>"I know what to do, Dumb-Dumb." She stood rolling her eyes, "Forgive me if I'm not as excited as you. He should have stayed in Ba-Sing-Se and finished what he started."</p><p>Zuko flinched but turned and ignored her. The rampart was being lowered now and everyone was shifting into a bow.</p><p>By the time Zuko straightened again, Uncle was on the dock with Lu Ten beside him sitting in a wheelchair.</p><p>Zuko gasped softly and Azula hissed a quiet, "I told you so."</p><p>Zuko watched as Iroh waved over a guard and spoke quietly and hurriedly. Stretching up onto his toes, Zuko tried to get a better look at Lu Ten. From what he could see, Lu Ten was very pale and sickly with a deeply pinched face.</p><p>Ozai was called over and Zuko desperately wished to hear what was being said.<br/>---<br/>Iroh bowed in greeting, his voice soft and hollow, “It’s good to see you again Ozai. How are you doing brother?”</p><p>“I assume you haven’t heard?” He asked, voice cold and emotionless except for the beginnings of a slight smirk growing on his lips. A subtle up-tilt of his chin.</p><p>Iroh straightened, “I beg your pardon?”</p><p>“Even Princes and brothers must address the Fire Lord properly.”</p><p>Iroh froze, then bowed deeper, “My apologies, Fire Lord Ozai.” While he was looking at the ground he let his eyes spark in anger before righting himself. “May I ask how you came to the crown?”</p><p>“The passing of our father. He saw fit to give the throne to me shortly before he passed. It was a week after the siege failed.”</p><p>Iroh’s heart clenched, “I will stop by the shrine and pay my respects. I’m sorry I wasn’t here.”</p><p>Ozai looked bored, “You have something to ask of me?”</p><p>“Yes, I’m sorry to ask, but….is there any way Zuko and Azula can ride with you and Lady Ursa in the palanquin? They haven’t grown too much in the three years I was gone have they? The carriage is just too high for Lu Ten to get in on his own...and it’s difficult to move his chair.”</p><p>“I rode a single Palanquin today. Lady Ursa is no longer with us.”</p><p>Iroh shook his head and clenched his jaw to hide the shock. “I’m sorry brother, I had no idea.” He turned and finally saw the Fire Sage in white, with the black sash candle. “Would Zuko and Azula be opposed to riding with me and Lu Ten could ride their palanquin? I haven’t seen them in so long and I think they’d have fun seeing the crowd.” Iroh tried to smile. He could see Zuko standing on his toes watching him and Ozai speak. Azula stood beside him, her arms crossed and a bored pout lining her face. Zuko caught him watching and waved. Iroh smiled and nodded, then turned once more to his brother. “Please Ozai, Lu Ten is in great pain. I need him moved in what will cause him the least discomfort. I wouldn’t ask for anything unless it was important.”</p><p>Ozai lifted his chin, “I’ll have Lu Ten lifted, I’m sure we can find a ramp. My children are staying in their palanquin as their status deserves.”<br/>Iroh nearly argued, nearly called his brother a cold-hearted fool, but the shining crown secured in his top knot advised him otherwise. “Yes, Brother, of course.” He bowed and left to see to his son, dozing in his chair a few paces back. Iroh didn’t wish to wake him, but once the progression was ready to move, they’d need to be quick. Ozai wasn’t a patient man.</p><p>Lu Ten startled under his touch. “Dad?”</p><p>“It’s alright. We’re going to have to get ready soon. Ozai is getting a ramp for the carriage.”</p><p>“I’m not being lifted into a carriage like a <em>child</em>."</p><p>“There’s no shame in accepting help from others…”</p><p>“Easy for you to say!” Lu Ten shouted, then looked around, lowering his voice to a hiss, “You’re not trapped in this blasted chair!”</p><p>“The healers outside the city said it might be temporary. You have to let the work they did set in and heal.”</p><p>“How do we know they didn’t cripple me permanently? How do we know they didn’t want to get back at you?” He challenged a defiant glare and clench in his jaw.<br/>Iroh sighed, “Then we’ll deal with that day if it arrives. And keep living every day after that.” He hated the growing parlor of his son’s skin. He was starting to look a little green.</p><p>The carriage was pulled closer to where they stood, and four guards surrounded Lu Ten. “General Iroh, how could we lift him?”</p><p>Lu Ten glared as everyone talked around him, but said nothing. The guards slowly picked him up in a chair-like carry. Iroh got in the carriage from the other side and helped pull him into the seat. Once settled Lu Ten let out the breath he was holding. It shook on its way out. He squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, “That was <em>fun</em>.”</p><p>Iroh gripped his shoulder, gently squeezing it in comfort but Lu Ten pushed it away, a deep scowl on his face.</p><p><br/>---</p><p><br/>The progression back to the palace was agonizingly slow. Zuko wanted to greet Uncle and Lu Ten properly…not the royal definition of proper…just a simple bow and a progression back to the palanquins. Uncle Iroh and Lu Ten both looked like they needed a hug. After all, he hadn't seen either of them in nearly two years.<br/>Zuko had barely gotten out of the palanquin when guards rushed forward and helped Lu Ten out of the carriage and into his chair again before he was rushed off and into his rooms. Zuko moved to follow.</p><p>“Zuko. Azula. Come here.” Ozai ordered.</p><p>Azula straightened and approached first. Zuko sighed and turned, and stood behind Azula. “Yes, Father?” He asked, remembering his word on how to be addressed.<br/>“Come for a walk with me.” He said simply, and turned. Azula was quick to fall in line. “Keep up Zuko.”</p><p>Zuko fell in step beside his father. His tall ominous figure towered over him. Zuko couldn’t wait till he was taller and the height difference wasn’t so terrifying. They stopped by the grand plaza towards the side. It was in the east, the sun already making it’s way overhead at noon slowly left to shine for the last evening hours as it careened to the west. They could see the coronation plaza from where they stood.</p><p>“You realize Lu Ten was close to being a Master when he was injured?” Ozai said softly.</p><p>“He only had four more years of study, last we heard before he went off to war with Uncle.” Zuko said quietly.</p><p>“Yes,” Ozai confirmed. “A bit late, admittedly for a prince who was 3rd in line...he should have been a master already...but no matter. He likely will never firebend again anyway. Not to his past standards, that's for certain. It's almost a fate worse than death.” Ozai plucked a falling leaf off his robe and flicked it away.</p><p>Zuko’s jaw clenched. He didn’t care that Lu Ten might not bend again, or even walk again. He was just glad he was alive and with them once again. If only his mother could come back too. He ignored the slight resentment taking root there. If Lu ten hadn’t been hurt...and thought dead. His mother would still be here. Even if Grandfather Azulon still died...Uncle Iroh would be Fire Lord. Zuko shook the thoughts away. The nestled deeper into his mind and slept.</p><p>Ozai took a few steps ahead and turned to face his children. “I expect you to become masters before you turn sixteen. Your training will double and you will be put into the same fire bending lessons. I will spare no expense on finding the best tutors for you two. I expect excellence at every stage. Is that understood, Zuko?”</p><p>Zuko jumped, “Yes sir.”</p><p>Ozai glared, “This means, you will not stop practicing until you get your forms right. If that means you have to stay up from sundown to sun up.”</p><p>Zuko straightened his back, and met his father's eyes, “I’ll practice as long as you need to, to make you proud.”</p><p>“Good. Don’t disappoint me. You can go. Azula, I need a word with you alone.”</p><p>“Yes, Father.” Zuko and Azula said. Zuko bowed and turned to leave.</p><p>“Oh and Zuko?” Ozai called after him.</p><p>“Sir?” Zuko turned back.</p><p>“Make sure you don’t spend too much time with Iroh and...Lu Ten...I don’t like the influence they’ve had on you in the past…”</p><p>Zuko knew his father wanted a response and arguing would get nowhere. “Yes Father.”</p><p>He’d always been a terrible liar.</p><p>The first place he went to in the palace was the corridor that led to Iroh and Lu Ten’s wing of the palace. Two guards were stationed outside.</p><p>“May I pass?” Zuko asked when the guards sidestepped close together, blocking his way.</p><p>“Iroh asked for no disturbances.”</p><p>Zuko frowned, “Please let me through, I really wish to see him.”</p><p>The guards looked to each other, then back at Zuko. “Is that an... order... Prince Zuko?”</p><p>Zuko froze for a moment before he answered, “Yes?” His shoulder rising in a half shrug, almost a wince.</p><p>The guards stepped aside, creating a path, “As you wish, Prince Zuko.”</p><p>Zuko walked between them and made it five paces down the corridor before he turned around and ran back, he gave a brief bow of thanks, “Thank you.” He said then ran back down the corridor. There was a door that led to their living area that branched off into their private rooms. “Uncle?” Zuko asked, poking his head in the different areas. He gave a tentative knock on Iroh’s door before opening it, “Uncle Iroh?” No one was there, but there was a table loaded with jars of dried herbs, teas, dried fruit, and a sparkling new tea set.</p><p>Zuko closed the door and walked to Lu Ten’s rooms. He knocked gently and could hear the frustrated growl from behind. He took a step back, waiting to run just in case Uncle was angry.</p><p>“What part of <em>no disturbances</em>—" Iroh stopped, and looked down, “Zuko?” The anger faded, leaving only slight irritation, letting the lines of exhaustion shine through. “What are you doing here? How did you get past the guards?”</p><p>Zuko’s heart still beat wildly in his chest from hearing his uncle shout, but slowly abated, he blushed instead, embarrassed, “They, uh...they let me pass. I asked… I just…” his words started to stumble and fuse together. His cheeks darkened.</p><p>“I’m not angry with you.” Iroh said, all irrigation was gone now, “But this isn’t the best time…”</p><p>“I just wanted to say, welcome home.” Zuko stepped forward to give Uncle the hug he wanted to give hours before. He couldn’t help but notice his uncle’s round belly was slightly smaller. Or maybe his arms reached further around now. It had been three years.</p><p>Iroh’s arms didn’t hesitate to wrap around his shoulders. “It’s good to be home.” He rested one hand on top of Zuko’s head.</p><p>Zuko hugged him tighter. “I’m really glad you and Lu Ten are okay.”</p><p>Iroh pulled away, his hands on Zuko’s shoulders, “I have an idea, what if you keep Lu Ten company, while I finish brewing his medicine? It’s… very complicated.”<br/>Zuko nodded, “I’d like that.”</p><p>Iroh stepped aside and let Zuko into the room.<br/>—<br/>Iroh finished helping Lu Ten get settled In his bed, Zuko busied himself helping unpack some of his things and moving smaller bits of furniture so Lu Ten’s chair could move around the room with ease. “I won’t be long.”</p><p>Shortly before he left, he had a small kitchen built for his personal use. He brewed tea, sometimes brazed his own duck for dumplings. Now he needed it for brewing medicine. He was sorely counting on Ursa’s special hand in it. Her herbalist knowledge would have helped...he felt there was more to Ozai’s brief dismissive of her no longer being with the family. He wasn’t a fool….even a fool would see it if he thought about it.</p><p>“We’ll be fine Uncle.” Zuko smiled.</p><p>At the same time as Lu Ten grumbled a quiet, “We’ll be fine Dad.”</p><p>Iroh didn’t miss the look of slight hurt that crossed Zuko’s face as he looked between the both of them. He smiled, however. “I won’t be long.” He said again and closed the door.</p><p>He had some digging to do… more than a simple passing transpired in the last few weeks. But first- his son needed healing… his nephew would have to come next.</p><p><em>Triage. </em> He reminded himself. Nodding he opened the scroll of complex Instructions in the tiny kitchen, opened the bag of healing herbs that made him a little dizzy at the smell alone and got to work.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you all have a wonderful day, and as always, thank you for reading!:) </p><p> My Beta readers were unavailable this week, if you see any glaring mistakes I missed, please let me know!:) </p><p>A quick message to those who choose to comment: I would just like to mention, the reason I am moderating them is because my story deals with disability, and I don't want any sort of bullying-like language about disabilities posted by readers.<br/>Any review on my content as a writer, the story in terms of critique, requested fixes to grammar or plot holes will be posted. Thank you for understanding, I should have posted a notice about it sooner:) Thank you and hope you enjoyed chapter 2:)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Turning Road</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lu Ten isn't happy. He tries not to take out the anger he feels at himself out on others, but he still ends up hurting the ones he cares for the most.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi guys, sorry for the delay. I will be going on a brief hiatus after this chapter. I will be back, in the meantime, I will be writing but I don't have a post date in mind yet. I recently have changed jobs and need time to transition. </p><p>This chapter was a struggle, it's hard when your mental health is struggling to hold stable and to write someone falling apart...was very difficult. </p><p>Thank you all for the reviews, hits, and kudos. I will take the time to respond to comments:)<br/>Love you guys! </p><p> </p><p>A mountain cannot turn, but a road can.<br/>- Chinese Proverb.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="FirstParagraph">Lu Ten scowled as light filtered through his curtains. His chi rose to meet the rising sun. But the connection felt incomplete as the warmth failed to spread to his legs. He debated for a moment if it was worth getting out of bed today. Sleep hadn’t come in the night, and would likely not come now or for several hours more. The tea his father had made to help with the pain had helped for a little while. It wore off quicker than expected, leaving him sick and cold, and worst of all, wide awake with the pain that still ran up and down his legs like lighting, occasionally exploding in his knees in turn. He’d only shot lighting once- and it was nowhere near this excruciating. </p><p class="FirstParagraph"> </p><p class="Body">Sighing, he did his best to sit up, he struggled to prop himself against his headboard, even his arms had grown weaker from the weeks of disuse. He could hear the quiet clatter of his father doing something in the small kitchen, followed closely by the smell of mow-sow being fried in pig-sheep fat. No doubt he had a bowl of congee cooking too with some soft-boiled eggs. His stomach turned at the thought of trying to eat any of it. </p><p class="Body"> </p><p class="Body">Sitting like this wasn’t any more comfortable than laying down. He knew better than to try and walk…he’d learned that lesson the hard way a week after he awoke from the near-disastrous spirit world adventure…he had stood, and was promptly sick all over the kind healer and blacked out from the pain. He blushed when he remembered their <em>interactions</em> prior to the injury…of course their second had to be him where he could barely move and was drugged out of his mind. </p><p class="Body"> </p><p class="Body">A small knock echoed through the grand wood of his door. Lu Ten sighed, and pushed his loose hair out of his face, he hadn’t bothered with a top knot in weeks, and the hair that constantly hung in his eyes was growing beyond irritating. Life was growing irritating. “Come in.” He noticed his tone wasn’t the most welcoming. </p><p class="Body"> </p><p class="Body">That didn’t stop his silly little cousin from poking his head into the room. “Hi, Lu Ten.” Zuko smiled. </p><p class="Body"> </p><p class="Body">Lu Ten did his best to smile back. Zuko had grown in the three years he’d been gone, he didn’t think he’d ever forget the tearful goodbye he got before he left for war…his cousin wasn’t so silly and little anymore. If he kept at this growth spurt, he’d be seeing eye-to-eye with him in no time. That is if he ever stood again. His thoughts turned back to its vicious swirling black pool of dread and sorrow. “Hi, Zuko.” </p><p class="Body"> </p><p class="Body">“I thought I’d come before my lessons and see you for a bit.” Zuko’s own smile was a bit thin and stressed, and Lu Ten took note of the dark circles smudged under his eyes. “I’m glad you’re home.” </p><p class="Body"> </p><p class="Body">“I’m happy to be home to Bud…” Lu Ten turned his head to the blasted chair that was just out of reach. “Mind moving my chair closer to me? I’m going to try and get up.” </p><p class="Body"> </p><p class="Body">Zuko moved at first to obey, then hesitated, “Do I need to get help?” </p><p class="Body"> </p><p class="Body">“No. I can do it.” </p><p class="Body"> </p><p class="Body">“It’ll only take a second for me to get Uncle Iroh.” </p><p class="Body"> </p><p class="Body">“No.” Lu Ten snapped again, then pinched his nose as his head pulsed with pain. “No…” Lu Ten repeated, calmer, “I can do it. Please Zuko. I’ll tell you where to put it.” </p><p class="Body"> </p><p class="Body">It took a moment for his cousin to unfreeze from his spot by the door and step forward. “Where do you want it?” </p><p class="Body"> </p><p class="Body">Zuko pushed it forward until Lu Ten said, “There. That’s good. Thanks, Zuko.” </p><p class="Body"> </p><p class="Body">“Do I need to do anything else?” </p><p class="Body"> </p><p class="Body">Lu Ten pushed the blankets off himself and adjusted again, “Just hold it steady.” Lu Ten took a second to steal himself for the pain. His robes were already sticking to his back from the cold sweat that had bloomed there. Minutes passed, and Lu Ten still couldn’t will himself to make the first move to get in the chair. </p><p class="Body"> </p><p class="Body">Zuko’s quiet voice piped up, “Are you sure I shouldn’t get your-” </p><p class="Body"> </p><p class="Body">“I’m fine,” Lu Ten growled, “I can do it…just give me a second would ya?” </p><p class="Body"> </p><p class="Body">Zuko jumped at the harsh tone but said nothing. </p><p class="Body"> </p><p class="Body">“Just hold the chair still…please.” Lu Ten needed to calm down. He could feel his hands starting to shake in anger and pain. When it was all over, he more fell into the chair than sat in it. The bit of sweat that had made his robes stick was nothing compared to the sweat he was drenched in now. He wondered if this effort was even worth it, or if he should just call this a day and climb back into bed. </p><p class="Body"> </p><p class="Body">Zuko walked back around the chair so he was facing Lu Ten. His eyes were wide and Lu Ten couldn’t quite read the expression on his face, but he could read the trace of pity and it made his temper rise. “Can I help with anything else?” Zuko asked. </p><p class="Body"> </p><p class="Body">Lu Ten had had enough. “You know, I didn’t suddenly turn into an infant. I can get what I need when I need it.” </p><p class="Body"> </p><p class="Body">Zuko jumped like he’d been stricken; he quickly schooled his expression into calm. But it didn’t hide the hurt. “Oh...I guess I’ll go then…I’ll see you later.” </p><p class="Body"> </p><p class="Body">Lu Ten wanted to smack himself, regret flowed instantly. He knew Zuko was trying to hide the hurt, but him hiding how he felt was like him trying to lie: disastrous. “Wait, Zuko.” Lu Ten rolled forward enough to grab his sleeve before he could get out of arm's reach. </p><p class="Body"> </p><p class="Body">Zuko paused, “Yeah?” </p><p class="Body"> </p><p class="Body">“I’m sorry for snapping, I’m just…” He wasn’t sure what else to add. Saying he was angry didn’t quite cover it. And it wasn’t an excuse either, he knew. </p><p class="Body"> </p><p class="Body">“It’s okay.” Zuko smiled but the hurt stayed. “I got to go.” He pulled his sleeve away and left, leaving the door open wide enough for his chair to go through later.</p><p class="Body"> </p><p class="Body">Lu Ten pinched his nose and sighed. “I’m such a jerk.”</p><p class="Body"> </p><p class="Body">He didn’t see Zuko for the rest of the week.</p><p class="Body">----</p><p class="Body"> Lu Ten was startled from his glare out the window when his father spoke, “You know...It’s a lovely day outside, it’d be a shame to waste it inside like this…”</p><p class="Body"> </p><p class="Body">“Where could I go?” Lu Ten grumbled, “It’s not like I can wheel through the gardens...or climb in a palanquin to go see the ocean or something.”</p><p class="Body"> </p><p class="Body">Iroh sighed but said nothing more on the matter. Instead, he finished brewing the pot of tea, poured two cups with care, and brought them over, handing one cup to his son. “We will need to go to the family room later. I have a healer coming to see you. He says there is a new invention that might help your legs.”</p><p class="Body"> </p><p class="Body">Lu Ten sat up out of his slumped position, lifting his head from his hand, “You mean where I can walk again…”</p><p class="Body"> </p><p class="Body">“Maybe. It’s supposed to help.”</p><p class="Body"> </p><p class="Body">Lu Ten’s shoulders sagged again and ran his thumb over the teacup as if to distract himself. </p><p class="Body"> </p><p class="Body">It was nearly time for more medicine. Iroh watched as Lu Ten squinted his eyes and tried to adjust his leg, wincing deeply. But the physical pain wasn’t all there was. His jaw was tightening the more Iroh watched.</p><p class="Body"> </p><p class="Body">“You’ve been deeply troubled since we’ve arrived. Did you have a nice visit with Zuko today?”</p><p class="Body"> </p><p class="Body">“He didn’t stop by.”</p><p class="Body"> </p><p class="Body">“Oh...I could have sworn I heard him here…” Iroh’s brow furrowed. Iroh<em> knew </em>Zuko had stopped buy…there was something going on…</p><p class="Body"> </p><p class="Body">Lu Ten shook his head, “I think I scared him off the other day...I was a bit...snappy.”</p><p class="Body"> </p><p class="Body">Iroh took a sip of his tea, understanding, “I heard he has a lot of work to do these days. Extra firebending lessons, extra tutoring lessons...he may be just caught up in them right now.” He’d give his son this one little lie- no need to damage a guilty conscience further. </p><p class="Body"> </p><p class="Body">Lu Ten only nodded and drank a sip of his tea. Iroh started to speak, changing the subject when Lu Ten interrupted, “Dad...don’t…please. I’m not in the mood…” Lu Ten handed the half-drank cup of tea back. “I’m sorry...I just...want to be alone.” He struggled for a moment to get the wheels of the chair to move, then wheeled into the hall. He hesitated, his voice small, “Let me know when it’s time to see the healer.”</p><p class="Body"> </p><p class="Body">Iroh sighed and turned to face the window again, watching the leaves that fell wayward into the pond below instead of the waiting soil. He stood there for a long time, unsure of what to do with the cups of tea cooling in his hands</p><p class="Body">— — — </p><p class="Body">Lu Ten and Iroh waited as the healer set up his things in the room. He eyed the large bag warily. It required two guards to help carry it into the palace. He gripped the arm-rest of his chair to keep his father from seeing how badly his hand was shaking. It didn’t help that the medicinal tea they were given by the healers was doing little to nothing these days. Nothing seemed to help. </p><p class="Body"> </p><p class="Body">“My apologies Prince Lu Ten...General Iroh, I’ll be ready to start in just a few moments more.” </p><p class="Body"> </p><p class="Body">The man was much older than his dad and had to squint as he studied his notes and compared them to a chart. He set both of them down on a small, polished wooden table and rustled around for something else. A large tool that looked more like an instrument for torture found the man’s hands. He gave a quiet “ha, there it is.” Set it aside and dug for something else. </p><p class="Body"> </p><p class="Body">Lu Ten looked away, the shaking feeling was approaching his core. </p><p class="Body"> </p><p class="Body">Zuko’s voice entered the room before he did, followed closely by Azula. They walked in, loudly arguing with each other, like always. The man gave an annoyed huff and turned to the children to glare, but said nothing. </p><p class="Body"> </p><p class="Body">“You shouldn’t talk to servants like that!” Zuko snapped, his face turning redder by the moment. </p><p class="Body"> </p><p class="Body">“I’m a <em>princess</em>, I can talk to them however I like!” She stopped when she noticed the room full of people. She changed her tone and said a sweet, “Hello.” Like the conversation earlier never happened. </p><p class="Body"> </p><p class="Body">Zuko noticed them too, and turned to Lu Ten, and Iroh and looked the other way, and down. Anywhere but at Lu Ten, he noticed. </p><p class="Body"> </p><p class="Body">“Children, if you wouldn’t mind playing elsewhere. We have some important things to attend to here.” Iroh said calmly.</p><p class="Body"> </p><p class="Body">“Yes, Uncle Iroh.” Azula said sweetly. “Come on Zuko.” She tried to grab his sleeve and pull him along.</p><p class="Body"> </p><p class="Body">He yanked his arm free, “I don’t like being pulled,” he scowled. “Go on. I’ll catch up.”</p><p class="Body"> </p><p class="Body">Azula rolled her eyes, “Whatever, just remember what father said.” She gave one of her large smirks and skipped from the room, going around the corner, trailing her hand along the curtains after her.</p><p class="Body"> </p><p class="Body">Something is seriously<em> wrong </em>with that kid, Lu Ten thought, watching Azula launch into a skip after she rounded the corner. </p><p class="Body"> </p><p class="Body">Zuko hesitantly approached, “Can I stay with you for a while? I promise I won’t get in the way.”</p><p class="Body"> </p><p class="Body">Iroh smiled, “That will be up to Lu Ten…”</p><p class="Body"> </p><p class="Body">Zuko looked nervous when he turned to finally face his cousin. Lu Ten wasn’t sure where all this sudden shyness came from...he didn’t like it.</p><p class="Body"> </p><p class="Body">“You can stay, I don’t mind. We’re just trying to get some supports to get me on my feet again.”</p><p class="Body"> </p><p class="Body">Zuko’s eyes brightened, “You mean, you’ll get to walk again?”</p><p class="Body"> </p><p class="Body">Lu Ten smiled back, “That’s the plan.”</p><p class="Body"> </p><p class="Body">The healer stepped forward, “Now not so fast, young man. These will only just get you on your feet. I don’t want to hear of you trying to go through katas just yet.”</p><p class="Body"> </p><p class="Body">Lu Ten rolled his eyes, then grinned at Zuko, “Princes can do what they want right?” he winked.</p><p class="Body"> </p><p class="Body">Zuko looked stricken, “But the healer just said not to!”</p><p class="Body"> </p><p class="Body">Lu Ten chuckled, “It was a joke, Buddy.” </p><p class="Body"> </p><p class="Body">Relief was brief, but he tentatively asked, “You <em>will</em> be able to firebend again soon… right?”</p><p class="Body"> </p><p class="Body">“I don’t know.”</p><p class="Body"> </p><p class="Body">Zuko nodded and moved closer, timid. The closer he got, the more Lu Ten could see the dark circles and the paleness of too many sleepless nights, “What can I do to help?”</p><p class="Body"> </p><p class="Body">Iroh stepped forward and rested a hand on Zuko’s shoulder, “Let’s give the healer room to work and we’ll see what needs to be done from there? Alright?”</p><p class="Body"> </p><p class="Body">“Yes, Uncle.”</p><p class="Body"> </p><p class="Body">Lu Ten took a shaky breath when the healer finally pulled out the leg braces. Long bits of metal, straps of leather, and balls of wool looked worse than the tools…these definitely had to be torture devices. For the worst sort of criminals. They had to be…</p><p class="Body"> </p><p class="Body">“If it is alright, Prince Lu Ten, I need to remove your shoes and shin sleeves.” The healer said, fixing a pair of wire glasses on his face. </p><p class="Body"> </p><p class="Body">Lu Ten nodded. He couldn’t find it in him enough to speak. </p><p class="Body"> </p><p class="Body">The healer took care peeling off the shoe and the shin sleeves. He prodded the leg gently and moved on to the other. “The bonebenders look like they did wonderful work.”</p><p class="Body"> </p><p class="Body">Zuko gasped, “Wait, <em>bonebenders</em>?”</p><p class="Body"> </p><p class="Body">“Oh yes, there are very select few earth benders who can bend the earth inside the bone. It’s a very rare form and is dying out I’m afraid. Young ones are learning practicalities for war, not healing.” He turned his full attention back to Lu Ten, “I would still limit your time on your feet with these...but try to tolerate it longer each time. Your legs are still healing and will require a few more weeks till they will be…. uh, finished.”</p><p class="Body"> </p><p class="Body">Lu Ten had to shift in his chair as parts of the brace connected to his calf, right above his knee. Then the other one. It was already pinching and digging. “It’s too tight.”</p><p class="Body"> </p><p class="Body">“I’m afraid that’s the loosest it can be without falling off…” The healer said briskly, then turning to Iroh and Zuko, “This part is the most complicated. Once I have his leg in the brace, he’ll have to hold it straight. It will lock his knee in place.”</p><p class="Body"> </p><p class="Body">“Oh, this sounds wonderful.” Lu Ten groaned, face growing pinched as he leaned his head back in the chair.</p><p class="Body"> </p><p class="Body">“Will you hold his leg up for him while I get it settled, young one?”</p><p class="Body"> </p><p class="Body">Zuko nodded, “Yes sir.” Zuko crouched, reached forward, then hesitated.</p><p class="Body"> </p><p class="Body">“It’s alright Zuko. Do as the healer says.” Lu Ten said. </p><p class="Body"> </p><p class="Body">Once one leg was in the brace, Lu Ten had to bite his lip to keep from crying out as a muscle that hadn’t stretched in way too long was pulled taut. Then came the other one. </p><p class="Body"> </p><p class="Body">The healer stepped away and fixed his glasses. He grabbed the tool he had fished from his bag earlier. “You’ll need to keep this with you. It’s a key to bend the knee in the brace when you wish to sit. You’ll need assistance until you can find your balance. For now, let’s see you do you try standing with them. I'm going to have you keep them locked, for now, I don't want you to have to stay bent over while we lock them back into place, it has to be done one at a time, I want to wait till your balance is better and your legs are strong enough to support you. </p><p class="Body"> </p><p class="Body">Lu Ten gripped his father’s hand, and Zuko’s while the healer held the chair, “I’m going to tip you forward and you’re going to lean into it…they’ll pull you up…Tell me when you’re ready.” </p><p class="Body"> </p><p class="Body">Lu Ten took a shaky breath and noticed Zuko gripped his hand a little tighter. Lu Ten looked up to see him give a small smile and an encouraging nod. “I’m ready.” </p><p class="Body"> </p><p class="Body">Standing shouldn’t have been so awful. Pain bloomed at the bottom of his feet. He’d stepped on glass once before; he’d stepped on a sparring partner’s flames before…it still didn’t compare. </p><p class="Body"> </p><p class="Body">“Get them off.” </p><p class="Body"> </p><p class="Body">“Just a few moments more, try taking a step.” The healer said calmly. </p><p class="Body"> </p><p class="Body">“I said get them off me!” </p><p class="Body"> </p><p class="Body">It was a struggle to get Lu Ten back in the chair and to get the braces off fast enough. By its end, Lu Ten was horrified by the tears streaming down his face. </p><p class="Body"> </p><p class="Body">The healer laid the braces aside, “Try and tolerate them again later today, it will take time, Prince Lu Ten…I’ll have crutches made to help keep you upright.” He quickly showed Lu Ten how to operate the key that let the braces bend and gathered his things. “Until next time.” He bowed and left. </p><p class="Body"> </p><p class="Body">— — — </p><p class="Body">Lu Ten was disappointed he wasn’t able to walk freely back to his rooms and about the palace, like he’d hoped this morning. The longer the day progressed, the more the braces haunted him from the corner. He adjusted in his chair and tried to eat his early evening meal. It was hard adjusting to the lavish five meals back at the palace compared to the scant three he got as a soldier back at the base of Ba Sing Se. he almost missed it...  </p><p class="Body"> </p><p class="Body">“When the crutches are made that will make things easier,” Iroh said, watching like usual as his eyes strayed to the braces once more. </p><p class="Body"> </p><p class="Body">“It’d help if I could bend my knee when I wanted. How am I supposed to walk like that dad?”</p><p class="Body"> </p><p class="Body">“We’ll figure it out.” </p><p class="Body"> </p><p class="Body">Lu Ten shook his head and gave a little huff. “Yeah, sure we will…” Lu Ten started to back up from the table, pushing his half-eaten meal away, “Zuko asked me to come to watch him practice today.” Lu Ten turned his chair around, struggled to open the door a moment, and left. Thankful that he’d be able to watch from the pavilion. At least he could still do <em>something.</em> </p><p class="Body"> </p><p class="Body">He wandered the halls a bit, it was odd, seeing everything from such a low angle when he couldn’t remember being at this height. He took a break in a corridor, out of the way, and stretched his arms. When his energy returned, he started heading to the proper pavilion, not wanting to keep Zuko waiting any longer. </p><p class="Body"> </p><p class="Body">----</p><p class="Body">Zuko’s tutor had left hours ago, but his limbs refused to cooperate. He kept tripping. His speed was wrong. His motions were off. </p><p class="Body"> </p><p class="Body">Growing in frustration, he threw a fireball at the ground and sat down, huffing.</p><p class="Body"> </p><p class="Body">“Zuko!”</p><p class="Body"> </p><p class="Body">He jumped back up to his feet but relaxed. It was just Lu Ten, waving from the pavilion.</p><p class="Body"> </p><p class="Body">He sighed and waved back. He picked up the scroll holding the form he was supposed to be learning and studied it. There was no way he’d get this form down today. Even if he stayed up all night like the day before...and the day before. The painted figure blurred a moment as his eyes stung.</p><p class="Body"> </p><p class="Body">“Zuko come up here! I can’t come to you!” Lu Ten called over the wall.</p><p class="Body"> </p><p class="Body">“Coming,” Zuko called, rubbing his eyes and taking the stairs at a shaky sprint.</p><p class="Body"> </p><p class="Body">Lu Ten had a small smile, “Practice not going well? Where’s your tutor?”</p><p class="Body"> </p><p class="Body">“He already left for today,” Zuko grumbled. “He left me to finish practicing on my own.”</p><p class="Body"> </p><p class="Body">Lu Ten pointed at the scroll, “Is that the forms? Mind if I see and I can give you pointers for the walk-through? There’s not really room to bend here, but if you can get the movements down, the bending will come easier.”</p><p class="Body"> </p><p class="Body">Zuko handed it over, “I’ve been at it for hours.” Zuko said miserably.</p><p class="Body"> </p><p class="Body">Lu Ten’s eyes widened for a moment, “It’s no wonder!” Lu Ten turned the paper a little, like looking at it from a different angle would help make sense of it all. “What sort of firebending is this?!”</p><p class="Body"> </p><p class="Body">Zuko’s eyes widened, shocked, “It’s supposed to be a new way, where it’s stronger and faster.”</p><p class="Body"> </p><p class="Body">Lu Ten shook his head, “There’s a reason why the ‘old way’ is old, it’s because it <em>works</em>.” He mumbled as he read the instructions, “All of this is cold and rage-based. Where in Agni’s frozen hell did your father find this teacher?”</p><p class="Body"> </p><p class="Body">“The last one was banished to Fire Colonies in the Earth Kingdom for including the old elements in the lessons.” Zuko crept closer to the wheelchair, and tapped the forms with his fingers, “This is what,” he was interrupted with a yawn, “How our father wants us to learn it.”</p><p class="Body"> </p><p class="Body">“How about a deal, you learn their silly way, don’t stress too much over it, you have plenty of time to become a master, and I’ll talk to dad about teaching you instead. He taught me after all.”</p><p class="Body"> </p><p class="Body">Zuko’s eyes widened, “But Uncle will teach me the old way! Father wants me learning this!”</p><p class="Body"> </p><p class="Body">Lu Ten smiled, “I don’t see any harm in you learning both.”</p><p class="Body"> </p><p class="Body">Zuko wrung his hands, “He wants me and ‘Zula to be masters by the time we’re eighteen! At this rate, I’ll be thirty!” Air was growing scarce and he felt his lungs stutter, “She’s already so far ahead, and...and-” he gasped.</p><p class="Body"> </p><p class="Body">Lu Ten’s eyes grew wide, “Hey, slow down there Bud and breathe,” Lu Ten dropped the scroll and patted Zuko’s back, then reaching up to grip the back of his neck. It was drenched in sweat and more tense than an eleven-year-old had the right to be. “Where is this panic coming from?”</p><p class="Body"> </p><p class="Body">Zuko still couldn’t breathe, “I’m so behind...I’ll never catch up...I’m a failure. <em>Lucky to even be born</em>…”</p><p class="Body"> </p><p class="Body">Lu Ten’s lip twitched, “Who said that to you?” Lu Ten turned Zuko toward him. “Zuko.” He gave him a slight shake when Zuko didn’t look at him. He met his eyes briefly, stiffened, and looked away again. “<em>Who said that to you</em>?”</p><p class="Body"> </p><p class="Body">Zuko gulped, “Father did.”</p><p class="Body"> </p><p class="Body">Zuko watched the way Lu Ten stared for a moment before Zuko heard the audible click of his jaw as Lu Ten clenched his teeth. He’d heard father’s do it before. He knew what it meant. He’d made Lu Ten angry. Zuko stiffened and waited. </p><p class="Body"> </p><p class="Body">“You are done practicing for today.” Lu Ten said. “Come back to our quarters, I want to show those scrolls to my father and see what he has to say…”</p><p class="Body"> </p><p class="Body">Zuko faltered, that wasn’t what he expected, “B-b-but I can’t stop until I’ve learned it!” Tears were flowing freely now, “I’ll have to demonstrate it in the morning!”</p><p class="Body"> </p><p class="Body">“You aren’t going to learn anything with how exhausted you are. Come on, I’m sure there are tea and some dumplings waiting. Dad’s missed his little kitchen and has been using it nonstop. Come on. I’m sure you’re hungry after being out here for so long.” </p><p class="Body"> </p><p class="Body">Zuko dried his eyes with his sleeve. “But I have to try…”</p><p class="Body"> </p><p class="Body">“You’ve tried enough for today. You still have tomorrow. Come on.”</p><p class="Body"> </p><p class="Body">Zuko drug his feet, following as Lu Ten pushed the wheels of his chair forward, having to stop to rest as his arms started to ache.</p><p class="Body"> </p><p class="Body">The guards saw them approach and stepped aside without a word.</p><p class="Body"> </p><p class="Body">Iroh was waiting at a lifted table with a steaming bowl of noodles, tea, and like Lu Ten predicted, dumplings, the kind fried with sweet, almost candy-like filling, and topped with a pepper-chili glaze. “Ah, my son and nephew, here to join me for some evening supper, or hear to steal all my dumplings." He faked a scolding scowl then chuckled, "I made plenty!" His smile dropped when he noticed his nephew's face, “Zuko?” he asked when the boy finally looked up. “What’s the matter, my boy?”</p><p class="Body"> </p><p class="Body">Zuko was back to wringing his hands again. “I’ve been struggling with my firebending...I...I can’t get this form down.”</p><p class="Body"> </p><p class="Body">“I’m not sure if what you’re learning has a right to be even called firebending…” Lu Ten rolled up to the table, “Show him the scroll Zuko...and come have some food. Agni knows you have to be starving.”</p><p class="Body"> </p><p class="Body">Zuko handed over the scroll and sat down.</p><p class="Body"> </p><p class="Body">Iroh slid over his plate, “Here nephew, I’ll get myself another in a moment.” He smiled.</p><p class="Body"> </p><p class="Body">Zuko was about to argue but was silenced by Iroh then piling three large dumplings on his plate and then handing over the chop-sticks.</p><p class="Body"> </p><p class="Body">“Eat,” he ordered gently, his smile lining his face. </p><p class="Body"> </p><p class="Body">Zuko didn’t argue further.</p><p class="Body"> </p><p class="Body">Iroh busied himself reading the scroll and studying the movements of the characters. He snorted, “This has no right to being called firebending.” Iroh shook his head, he stood and gathered an extra plate, and an extra bowl. “Would you like some noodles and roasted Komodo-chicken, Prince Zuko? Both are still hot.”</p><p class="Body"> </p><p class="Body">“Yes please,” Zuko said, between barely swallowing a dumpling and taking a bite of the next one. He hadn’t realized how hungry he was. He had to wonder for a moment...did he stop for lunch today...or was that yesterday he missed the meal and went without...</p><p class="Body"> </p><p class="Body">Iroh smiled and happily poured a bowl of noodles and set some Komodo-chicken skewered on bamboo sticks across it. “Proper firebending needs fuel, just like the body. Eat as much as you like. I made <em>plenty</em>.”</p><p class="Body"> </p><p class="Body">Lu Ten served himself some dumplings, “Didn’t you say that they were developing a new style before we left for Ba-Sing-Se? One to turn out soldiers faster?”</p><p class="Body"> </p><p class="Body">Iroh snorted again and poured Lu Ten his bowl and set it before him along with his own skewer of Komodo chicken, “I had heard the rumors but I didn’t want to believe it...if that is what they are teaching soldiers….then I worry for our youth joining the war.” Iroh rolled up the scroll, “I believe I will have a word with Ozai tomorrow…”</p><p class="Body"> </p><p class="Body">Zuko’s head popped up from his bowl of noodles, stricken, “Please don’t! I’m okay learning it!”</p><p class="Body"> </p><p class="Body">Iroh startled and turned to see the fear shining bright in Zuko’s hazy eyes, he frowned, “What’s the matter?”</p><p class="Body"> </p><p class="Body">“That’s the kind he wants me and Azula to learn. Please don’t make him mad. He...he banished the last teacher because the way he taught us was slower.”</p><p class="Body"> </p><p class="Body">“I see…” Iroh said, gathering a fresh pot of water and a jar of tea. He placed the new pot over a small portable flame he kept on his table. “You know, Zuko, there is nothing wrong with learning extra, you can-”</p><p class="Body"> </p><p class="Body">“<em>I can’t learn extra!</em>” Zuko cried, rising to a stand, “I’m barely keeping up as it is!” </p><p class="Body"> </p><p class="Body">Iroh reached across the table, setting his hand down in front of Zuko, “It’s alright nephew…calm down…I’ll help you catch up. Not to worry. We all learn in our own time…” </p><p class="Body"> </p><p class="Body">Zuko watched for a moment and hiccuped as his breath tried to slow it’s self once more. He nodded and sat back down, hating how his hands trembled now. </p><p class="Body"> </p><p class="Body">“After you eat,” Iroh said, “I want you to get some rest. Come see me in the morning for tea before your lessons.” </p><p class="Body"> </p><p class="Body">Zuko winced, “I have to see father before lessons…to show him I learned the katas.” </p><p class="Body"> </p><p class="Body">Iroh smiled, it was a different kind, that Zuko couldn’t place. “Then lunch then.” Iroh poured up the tea and passed it around. He took a sip and sighed, “Also, remind me to thank who thought to stock me up with this wonderful lychee tea! It’s divine!” </p><p class="Body"> </p><p class="Body">Zuko managed a small smile, “I told the guards…I…I couldn’t remember what your favorite was.” </p><p class="Body"> </p><p class="Body">“Well it’s my favorite now. Thank you, Prince Zuko. It's a very welcome treat.”  </p><p class="Body"> </p><p class="Body">“I’m glad you like it, Uncle.” Zuko took a sip of tea and was surprised to notice he liked it too. </p><p class="Body"> </p><p class="Body">— — —</p><p class="Body">After Zuko left for the night, Iroh sat back at the table with a new pot of tea and looked over Zuko’s scroll once more. Lu Ten looked up, watching his father shake his head at the scroll before finally pushing it aside. </p><p class="Body"> </p><p class="Body">“What are you thinking?” He asked. </p><p class="Body"> </p><p class="Body">Iroh sighed, “I’m not sure…” he admitted. “I have an idea...I just need to act with care.” </p><p class="Body"> </p><p class="Body">Lu Ten nodded, “I don’t know what happened to Aunt Ursa….but I think whatever it was…Zuko’s suffering the most from it.” </p><p class="Body"> </p><p class="Body">Iroh nodded, tight-lipped, “You are definitely right my son.” Iroh stood from the table. “Do you need help getting settled anywhere? I’m going for a walk and might be gone for a while.” </p><p class="Body"> </p><p class="Body">Lu Ten sighed and pushed away from the table, “I can manage while you’re gone.” </p><p class="Body"> </p><p class="Body">Iroh was surprised with the mild tone, despite the annoyance in Lu Ten’s eyes. “Do I need to brew you any tea to help with the pain before I go?” </p><p class="Body"> </p><p class="Body">Lu Ten shook his head, “It doesn’t help.” </p><p class="Body"> </p><p class="Body">Iroh frowned, “I’ll ask if any herbalist in the area know of anything that will help. Why don’t you meditate for a while? Light a candle and clear your mind.” </p><p class="Body"> </p><p class="Body">Lu Ten snorted, “Like <em>that’ll</em> help…thanks though.” </p><p class="Body"> </p><p class="Body">His son sounded more tired than any young man aught to sound. “I’ll be back soon.” </p><p class="Body"> </p><p class="Body">Lu Ten turned toward the little shelves of scrolls and waved him away, “I know my way around. Go do what you need…I’ll be…here.” </p><p class="Body"> </p><p class="Body">Iroh frowned but left the room. He turned down an unused corridor and took the door that led to the tunnels underneath the palace. </p><p class="Body"> </p><p class="Body">A friend was waiting. He stood from his spot on the floor. “I was worried I had the time wrong.” </p><p class="Body"> </p><p class="Body">“Sorry, it took me a while to get away. Do you have the news I requested?” </p><p class="Body"> </p><p class="Body">The man nodded, grimly, “I do, I’m afraid. As far as we know, Ursa is still alive but disappeared in Forgetful Valley, a large valley run by spirits…it is unlikely she’ll be ever seen again.” </p><p class="Body"> </p><p class="Body">Iroh set his jaw, “And the reason for her banishment?” </p><p class="Body"> </p><p class="Body">“When news of your failure reached the palace, and the news of Lu Ten’s assumed death, Ozai asked for the throne. Late Fire Lord Azulon was furious, and demanded Ozai know your pain and sacrifice his own son.” </p><p class="Body"> </p><p class="Body">“Father would never harm his own grandchild!” Iroh struggled to keep his voice down. The caverns were bad to echo. </p><p class="Body"> </p><p class="Body">His friend quickly raised his hands in a placating manner, “Of course not Iroh! It was a test!” </p><p class="Body"> </p><p class="Body">Iroh calmed, marginally. </p><p class="Body"> </p><p class="Body">“Prince Zuko was never going to be in danger. Fire Lord Azulon asked ten bending guards to position around Zuko’s room and to not let Ozai inside. Ursa heard about the plan…but not about the countermeasures taken. Ozai had planned to follow through, but desperate to save her son…and playing into Ozai’s want for the throne…” His friend's lip twitched into a scowl, “He let his wife murder your father, since disobeying a ‘Direct order’ was treason on grounds for banishment, so Ursa complied, and in turn for committing her treason, was banished by Ozai. He used her talents as an herbalist to give him a poison that was tasteless, orderless, and untraceable. He worried she would turn those talents on him.” </p><p class="Body"> </p><p class="Body">Iroh clenched his jaw, “I should have never left.” </p><p class="Body"> </p><p class="Body">His friend approached and laid a hand on his shoulder, “It was not your fault, my friend. The Spirits may yet have a plan for all of this. The Spirits know who to protect, and who to let fall.” </p><p class="Body"> </p><p class="Body">Iroh tried to take comfort in the wisdom, but could only feel the grief and anger swirling in the pool of his belly. </p><p class="Body"> </p><p class="Body">“The Spirits will not punish a desperate mother trying to save her child, but the envious man who wanted power. She wanted to take them with her, but Ozai forbid it. She made him swear his power to Agni, should any harm come to them by his hand.” </p><p class="Body"> </p><p class="Body">Iroh spoke through gritted teeth, “Ozai never cared for any of The Spirits.” </p><p class="Body"> </p><p class="Body">“But Agni will punish him just the same if he hurts them.” </p><p class="Body"> </p><p class="Body">They stood quietly for a long while, “Thank you for meeting me, My Friend.” </p><p class="Body"> </p><p class="Body">“It’s the least I could do.” </p><p class="Body"> </p><p class="Body">“I want you to flee.” Iroh said, “Find yourself somewhere in the Earth Kingdom far from the Fire Nation's reach. Teach what I have taught you, It may be our only hope ending the war, should the Avatar never return.” </p><p class="Body"> </p><p class="Body">The man bowed, “We’ll meet again my friend.” </p><p class="Body"> </p><p class="Body">Iroh bowed as well, “Hopefully over a nice game of Pai Sho.” </p><p class="Body"> </p><p class="Body">The man took his leave first, leaving Iroh standing in the dimly lit halls, to think. </p><p class="Body">----</p><p class="Body"> Iroh found Ozai in his private study with the door ajar. Iroh rapped his knuckles on the door, “May I enter?”</p><p class="Body"> </p><p class="Body">Ozai sighed, “If you must.”</p><p class="Body"> </p><p class="Body">Iroh came inside the sun-lit room and bowed, “Apologizes for disturbing you brother, but I have a request- would you be opposed to me taking the children on a small vacation to the countryside? I am taking Lu Ten to see a specialist and think they’d enjoy the mountain air and some freedom from lessons.”</p><p class="Body"> </p><p class="Body">“Azula is starting back at The Fire Academy For Girls next week. No.”</p><p class="Body"> </p><p class="Body">“May I inquire if Zuko may attend?”</p><p class="Body"> </p><p class="Body">Ozai snorted, “Absolutely not. He’s too far behind on his firebending as it is.”</p><p class="Body"> </p><p class="Body">“I can instruct him during the trip? It’d be for a few weeks. I know a few tricks to get him up to par.”</p><p class="Body"> </p><p class="Body">Ozai knew of Iroh’s knowledge. Being named Dragon didn’t come lightly. “He learns by his instructor's scrolls,” Ozai said. “I want him strong. He’ll be expected to perform them when he returns.”</p><p class="Body"><br/>
“Yes, brother, of course.”</p><p class="Body"><br/>
“As well as his studies. That boy is lazy and needs constant vigilance.”</p><p class="Body"> </p><p class="Body">Iroh didn’t let his face betray his anger. Zuko was far from lazy. Iroh bowed, “Yes, Ozai, of course.” </p><p class="Body"> </p><p class="Body">After he left Ozai’s study he let himself smile. The weeks away from Ozai would do Zuko a world of good. </p><p class="Body"> </p><p class="Body"> </p><p class="Body">----</p><p class="Body">
  <strong>Hey, just a quick note regarding Lu Ten's braces: These braces are based on some polio type leather braces with metal fastenings and it has a lever that the person can pull to bend the knee- since these are a 'new invention' it doesn't quite have that part yet- hence why he has to use a 'key' like-thing. - the key is my idea (as far as I know- lol) since I wanted them to work to improve it, it's not ideal at first. I got a lot of ideas for his braces by watching this channel I stumbled across on Youtube called Braced Life where they have short-acting skits of different kinds of braces and brace fittings. </strong>
</p><p class="Body"> </p><p class="Body">
  <strong>I grew up wearing orthotics as a kid, (KAFO's - Knee-Ankle-Foot Orthotic) it was a clamshell (two halves front and back secured with velcro) for most of my childhood after I turned 4, but prior to that, it only supported the back of my leg. When I was three, I had one that went past my knee and kept me straight leged- it was one solid piece of plastic with no moving joint part. </strong>
</p><p class="Body">
  <strong>I only wore one on the left side- my leg is bowed and I only had to wear the brace for protection reasons since the bone of a bowed leg is typically weaker. I know walking straight-legged seems impossible but it is do-able if need be. Later Lu Ten will have crutches. I never needed crutches because it was one leg that was kept straight, but it did contribute to a weird gait where I had to move my hips a particular way.</strong>
</p><p class="Body"> </p><p class="Body">
  <strong>Again, I'm sorry for the wait for this chapter, I hope you enjoy it:) Next chapter takes them to visit an old friend of Iroh's :) </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you everyone for reading! I plan on using little proverbs at the begging. I hope I'm better at Zuko when I try and channel my inner Uncle. "Hmm what would Uncle Iroh say...?" *strokes the beard I don't have* </p><p>The first chapter or so is going to be a bit 'by the script' since the first events are canon I was trying to 'novelize' them with a few embellishments here and there to shake it up. As the story progresses it will become more original. :)<br/>Big thanks to my beta readers Ash and Ven! </p><p>Have a nice cup of tea, (or that weird burnt, bean juice that everyone seems to love) and have a wonderful day:)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>